


The Long Road Taken

by Kyleey01



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assistant/Boss, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, He's actually a sweetheart, He's mean but you'll see why, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Relationship(s), Rude Bucky Barnes, Slow Build, Slow Burn, when i say slow burn i mean slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleey01/pseuds/Kyleey01
Summary: You decide to make a major life decision. You accept an assistant/trainee position at the Avengers compound. The only thing is, the person you are assigned to is none other than James Buchanan Barnes. Life on the compound won't be as easy as it seems.This is an AU after endgame where everyone is alive. Bucky has short hair, Steve never went back to live life with Peggy, and Tony and Nat never died.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 116





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic. This concept for whatever reason will not leave my mind, so I decided to write about it. I'm currently a college student who frequents a busy schedule with 3 jobs, so please be patient with the uploading. I also have another fan fiction about being roommates with Lance Tucker and Charles Blackwood, so if you're interested in that go check it out. I hope you enjoy, and as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated and keep me motivated.

You’ve heard stories about him. 

You’ve read enough newspaper articles, journals, magazines, and history books to know who he was. 

For the last six months of your life, you have done nothing but learn about the Winter Soldier.

Since the last battle with Thanos and the end of an Alien threat to earth (for now), Tony decided everyone could use a little extra help, both in the battlefield and at the compound.

That’s where you come into play. Being a family friend of the Starks has its perks. Lavish vacations to the Caribbean, extravagant parties, and now, a job opportunity. 

Of course, you couldn’t take it without asking Tony if he had room to take on three more people. Your best friends, MacKenzie, Rachel, and Jess were tag-a-longs to your adventure, looking for something new in their lives just like you. 

It is because of these family connections that you sit in your own room at the Avengers compound today, unpacking the last of what you brought with you.

This new adventure was not going to be an easy one. You signed a contract, securing your existence in the Avengers compound and as a trainee for the team for the next 5 years of your life. Your bachelors degree in History only allowed you so many job opportunities, so you figured this would be the one for you. Making history, as an Avengers trainee and as James Buchanan Barnes’ assistant. Tony assigned you to him because of his historical name, also belonging to the 15th president of the United States. 

_ Asshole. _

Even though your degree has allowed you to master years of researching people and their endeavors on this planet, nothing prepared you well enough to meet the 106 year old man. 

You practically studied the Howling Commandos every year, never knowing you would actually meet any of them, let alone be one of their assistants.

His skills on the battlefield weren’t the only skills he possessed, as your research of personal journal articles during the 40s also left you in shock of how many women swooned over him. 

Lady and Nazi killer, who would’ve thought. 

As you unpacked your last framed pictures you hear a knock on your door. 

You yell “Come in!” to the unknown intruder. 

The door swings open but you don’t hear footsteps.

You turn around to find Tony kneeling on your doorframe. 

“I thought the maids weren’t coming to clean until tomorrow, you must have the wrong time,” he states with a smirk.

“I didn’t know Howie Mandel did home visits,” you retort back.

“Oh how your wit will be nice to have around here, a nice change of pace being around RoboCop and The American Flag himself.” 

“Thanks again for giving me this opportunity Tony, and filling up my bank account while doing it, too.”

“Well, what can I say, you’re like a stray dog to me. You have to have some pity on the poor thing, give it a place to stay and a purpose.”

You punch his shoulder lightly as you smile.

He states “Oh stop, you know I love you like a daughter just as I do Morgan.”

“Didn’t know the Marshmallow Puff man was in my presence, seems like you’re going soft on me.”

“And that is why I love you, dear Y/N,” he states as he leans in to give you a hug. 

When he’s done, he pats you on the back and starts making his way out the door once more. 

He stops just before he exits “Oh and another thing, the introduction dinner is tonight at 7. So look your best. Or your worst. I don’t really care. Just show up, got that?”

You salute him, “My presence at the table is a mission I will not fail. You can count on me sir.”

He salutes back, “See ya tonight, soldier.”

________________________________________________

You take a quick nap before dinner. You were tired but why sugar coat it, your depression gets the better of you more than you’d like it to.

After you wake up at around 6, you decided to finally roll out of bed and decide what you would wear. You weren’t big on makeup. You’d always wanted to learn from the beauty gurus on YouTube but, turns out it’s harder than it looks. 

You also weren’t big on fancy dresses. Your body type was hard to fit, so your wardrobe consisted mainly of high waisted jeans, some cute American Eagle sweaters and flannels that still fit you from high school and early college, and other assorted things. 

Black was your primary color, as it was also your favorite. Your regular outfit consisted of a black t-shirt, a flannel, a beanie, your favorite pair of vans or Doc Martens, and skinny jeans to boot.

You figured impressing someone wasn’t representative of who you truly were, so you wore your regular outfit, switching the skinny jeans with a black skater skirt and some fishnets underneath. You needed to spiff up the look a little, but not too much.

After putting on primer, foundation, eyeliner, and some mascara, you figured you were ready to go to dinner.

To top it off, your signature beanie went on your head. You figured Tony didn’t care if there were hats at the table. Pepper might, but you didn’t care. 

You walked into the hallway to meet with your girls before you met your official partners in avenging crime.

You see Rachel, MacKenzie, and Jess all huddled in a corner.

MacKenzie speaks “y,know, for not being super high maintenance about how you look, you sure take the longest amount of time.”

“What can I say, my bed looked more appealing than I thought it would.”

MacKenzie and Rachel always liked doing their makeup for big things like this. Rachel was the most extravagant, wearing a full blown gown, whereas MacKenzie wore something similar to you. Jess was like you, preferring some foundation and mascara, but she still looked just as beautiful as the others nonetheless. She wore a sunflower top and her nicest skirt with some flats. You were all ready on the outside, but not on the inside.

“You guys nervous? I mean, we are meeting people who could snap us in half by just looking at them the wrong way. They won’t, but, just saying,” Rachel stated.

_ She cares too much.  _

You loved her, but you definitely had different attitudes about everything. 

Tony rounds the corner, in a t-shirt and khakis, looking at you all huddled together. 

_ I knew it wasn’t formal. _

“Looks like the Birds of Prey have arrived, come on. Foods on. Pepper did her hardest ordering it too, so you better thank her.”

You smiled and headed towards the dining room table. There they were. You feel your chest tighten. 

_ Maybe I should care more.  _

You see Tony, Pepper, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, just damn near everybody. Everybody except James. You figured he just had some nerves to work out by himself. 

You sit down at the table, everyone opposite of their partner, except you, who is sitting across from an empty chair.

Tony states irritated “Hey America’s Ass, where’s Barnes? I asked him to eat with us for one night only.”

Just as Steve began to speak you heard footsteps coming from behind you. You turn around to see a man with short hair, and a metal arm. He looked nothing like any of the pictures you’ve seen. He looked so damn  _ good _ .

_ Stop it. Falling in love with your boss/training mentor on the first day was not allowed. _

You quickly turn back around before you could make eye contact. 

Bucky makes it to his chair and sits down, looking unamused by the whole thing. 

Tony states “Well, now that everyone has decided to join us, I’d like to start dinner. But before we can eat, I’d like you all to meet your assistants/trainees for the next couple of years. Well, for now. Their status will change upon the level they reach throughout their five years here. Anyways, say hello.”

Everyone greeted each other. You threw a shy wave and hello at James. He didn’t even meet your gaze. He just stared at the ceiling, tapping his foot.

You flinch backward at his obvious rudeness. 

_ What the hell is wrong with him? Did I do something wrong already? _

This was not the James Buchanan Barnes you had read about. The James you read about was a sweet-talking lovable idiot, like Steve Rogers. The James in front of you wouldn’t even look you in the eye. 

This dinner was not off to a great start. 

As the eating commenced, the table was filled with talking and laughter. Everybody except James. You conversed with Sam, who was getting flirtier by the hour, but you could tell by his nature that’s just how he was. You talked with Wanda about how she wants to go to college online, aside from being one of the strongest Avengers of all time. You even talked to Peter about the upcoming science fair, and how if you didn’t work at the compound there's a good chance you would’ve been his history teacher. You, however, did not talk with the person who mattered the most.

James sat in silence the entire time, eating as much food as he could, stuffing his mouth so he wouldn't have to open it. 

You tried meeting his gaze several times, but he never looked from his plate. 

Judging by the look on Steve’s face this wasn’t normal for him to be silent. Steve even tried including him in conversation, but nothing got him to look up from his plate.

Just as soon as you went to reach for the last slice of pizza, James stands up abruptly.

“Thanks for the dinner Pepper,” is all he can muster out as he heads back towards the hallway where the bedrooms are located.

Steve lets him go, figuring he’s just in one of his moods.

The night continues, full of smiles and introductions. Family bonding, really. These people were going to be your family for the next five years, maybe even more if your training went well. 

You all went to the theatre room and finished off the night watching Lady Bird, Pepper and Jess’ favorite movie. 

After all was said and done and goodnights were in order, you all headed back to your rooms. All except you and your girls, who quickly stole some gin from the liquor stock and made it back to MacKenzie’s room.

You all sat around, talking about how excited you were to start your new lives as “Avengers.” Not really, yet, but still. 

You smiled and drank some gin, but everyone could tell you were upset.

Jess stops everything, looks at your mopey self and states “Is this about Barnes? Because if it is I think you should go pay him another visit.”

All the other girls nod in agreement, encouraging you in their drunken state to go see him.

Rachel screams “Yeah! Go knock on his door and re-introduce yourself. No harm, no foul. He probably just woke up from a nap like you, but turned out grouchy instead of refreshed.”

This was all the reassurance you needed. Both your friends and the liquid courage flowing throughout your bloodstream put you in the right mindset. Go make another impression.

You stood up, fixed your skirt and headed out the door.

With every step you took you could feel your heart picking up speed and your confidence dwindling. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

_ No. Stop caring so much. Just go say hi and call it a night. _

You continued down the hallway, right until you made it in front of his door. You could hear movement, so you knew he was in there. 

With all the courage you could muster up, you knocked on his door.

You waited.

Nothing.

You knocked again with determination.

Nothing. 

You went to knock a third time, and that’s when he opened it.

_ Wow. _

Your hand was still raised in a fist, stunned by his presence. 

He looked at you, annoyed.

You finally snapped out of your trance to extend your hand.

‘Hi, we didn’t get a chance to formally meet. I’m Y/N. Your name is James?”

He stares at you a little longer before stating “I don’t care.”

Before you could say anything else, he slams the door in your face, almost injuring your hand.

Just like that, your excitement about working in the compound turned to dread. 

This was going to be a long five years. 

  
  



	2. The Power of Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! If there are typos I'm sorry. Re-reading my work is hard to do. I usually have someone else look it over but it's currently 2AM and they are not awake. I felt the need, however, to get this chapter out to you. As always I hope you enjoy, and kudos and comments are always nice!

You spent most of the night tossing and turning, thinking about the events that had transpired that day. 

How could your boss hate you already? You were a charmer, and you had researched that he was one too. Key word there:  _ WAS _ .

That wasn't the only thing that kept you up all night. Although you did not get traditional hangovers, your stomach did not take too kindly to alcohol, even though you loved it dearly.

You ran to the bathroom at least 3 different times during the night, in between your thoughts about James.

Morning came sooner than you would have liked. Last night did not stimulate your excitement about working at the compound. How were you supposed to work with him if he wasn’t even willing to talk to you? 

Normally, if you had a good night's sleep you would have woken up at 10, but since you're at the compound your days start at 6. It was 5 before you decided to roll out of bed and get a nice, warm shower. You quickly dried off and started thinking about your outfit for the day. That's when you remembered what day it was.

_ Oh God, training starts today. _

You didn’t care much for shorts because your thick thighs gave you chaffing problems. You opted for a pair of walmart leggings and a tank top for your first day on the job. 

Your schedule went like this 

6AM-8AM- Training in the Gym

8AM-8:30AM- Breakfast in the Dining Area

8:35AM-10AM: Personalized Training with your Avengers partner (Captain Spangles, Robocop, Birdman, or Nat)

10AM-12PM- Mental Training/ Mission Analyzing with Director Nick Fury

12PM-12:30PM- Lunch in the Dining Area

12:30PM-5PM- Go on errands, do as asked by your Avengers partner (See above)

After 5PM- Do whatever the fuck you want 

Love, Tony

_ God, he just has such a way with words, doesn't he? _

After putting your hair in a ponytail you made your way down to the training room.

You are relieved to see that you aren’t the last to arrive, that most of the Trainers weren’t even there yet. You see MaKenzie and Jess sitting on the ground, chatting.

You quickly jog over to them, excited what training was going to be like and gossip about your partners.

You plop down next to Jess, scaring her. It was always really easy to do that. She hated you for it. 

“Jesus Christ you know I get scared easily! Don’t do that!” She screams.

“Alright, alright calm down. This is why we can’t ever watch scary movies together y’know,” you retort back while laughing.

“It’s not funny, Y/N!”

“What’s not funny?” you hear a silk-like voice state from the door.

It was Natasha, walking in with Steve, Sam, and surprisingly, James.

They all strutted over, eyeing you down one-by-one.

_ Tony probably told them to try and intimidate us for laughs. _

You smirk at everyone, knowing what they were up to. 

Natasha starts speaking again, “Everyone pair up with your partner. We have business to attend to and I don’t want any of you wasting our t-” she is interrupted immediately by the clank of a door.

Rachel casually strolls in with no care in the world. She was never late. This was out of character.

_ Oh shit. That bitch is hungover. _

She smiles and eaves at everyone innocently. Thank god she’s beautiful and can get away with this kind of stuff. All of your friends could in reality. 

Sam speaks, “Rachel, do you care to explain why in the hell you are 20 minutes late to your first day on the job.”

She physically repulsed Sam’s tone, clearly not expecting that response from him.

“Uhm, well, the girls and I kind of got a little tipsy last night to celebrate our first day on the job. I don’t handle my alcohol well and I woke up late. I am so sor-”

Sam interrupts her “If you knew you don’t handle alcohol well then it just sounds to me you are making up an excuse. Do not let it happen again. I expected more from you.”

James chuckles as Rachel stands in silence, humiliated.

Natasha speaks “Now that everything is settled, I would like to return to what I was saying,” she says while eyeing Sam and Rachel, “Get with your partners. We have limited time and we do not want it to be wasted.”

As all of your friends get connected with their Avengers partner, you notice James walking the complete opposite direction.

You head over to where he was. He began fighting punching bags.

_ Does he know that I am in the room? _

You shyly walk over and just stare at him, not knowing what to say. 

After 5 minutes of just staring at him working out, he states “Are you gonna do something or are you just gonna be a lazy waste of space.”

You are appalled by his behavior. 

“You’re supposed to spar with me, James”

He sighs loudly. 

“Fine, you wanna spar with me? Let’s spar.”

“Okay, jesus christ I don’t know why yo-” Just as soon as you turn around to set your stance you feel an immediate punch to your side. 

You curl over in pain, not expecting the blow. However, this doesn’t stop James from continuing to spar with you, resembling a lifeless dummy at the moment. After his various kicks and punches to your body, he finally stops after Steve runs over to help you up.

“What the hell is wrong with you Buck? It’s her first goddamn day. Take it easy on her.”

You hold on to him as you can feel the blood rushing to various parts of your injured body.

“If she can’t handle the heat then she needs to get the fuck out of the kitchen.”

“And by the way sweetheart, you do not have the luxury to call me James. You will call me Sergeant Barnes when we are together. You will call me Sergeant Barnes to your friends. James is reserved for people who I respect. You’re just a pathetic girl who expected to be coddled by Tony by accepting this job. Well guess what princess, to me you’re just another pretty face. You have no substantial reason to be here. You are not smart, you are not strong, and you are not competent. Go get cleaned up, we wouldn’t want your best asset to be compromised by a broken white boy.”

You start to feel tears well up in your eyes. You couldn’t run away, your body hurt too much to even breathe. You carefully whispered to Steve that you would like to be carried to the infirmary. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


As you lie on the table getting checked out by Bruce, your mind spiraled into a million different thoughts.

_ There is no fucking way I am addressing him as Sergeant Barnes. _

_ Who does he think he is? _

_ Why would he just go at me like that? _

_ Why does he fucking hate me so much? I barely know the guy. _

Your thoughts came to a crashing halt when you heard Tony enter the infirmary. You didn't have to look at him to know that he was pissed. No, he wasn’t pissed. He was  _ livid _ .

“Y/N I am so sorry the terminator went all Karate Kid on you today. Believe me when I tell you Pepper got to him sooner than I did. I think she did a great job chewing his ass out, and you know me.” He sat next to you, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“Thanks Tony,” you state with a defeated smile.

“Listen, I know Barnes is a pain in the ass- literally, but you just have to trust me on this one kid. WIth enough discipline I think you might be the one to turn that fossil’s frown upside-down.”

“Ah, so you put me with the stubborn one for a reason.”

“You’re the only other person around here as stubborn as me. Let that Y/N out, and kick his ass. You never hesitate to keep her caged when I’m around.”

You both smile as Bruce finishes your treatment. Tony stands up, adjusting his clothing before he leaves.

“Well, I think that’s enough fathering a man can do in a day. Morgan can fend for herself, Parker I’m not so sure about.”

You give a quick wave as he exits, his final words escaping his mouth as he rounds the doorway corner. 

“Go break some eggs, kid. And some skulls.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

As you hobble out of the infirmary with your now mild injuries, you pass a conference room where you hear familiar names being discussed. You decided to stop and listen.

“I just don’t understand why I got put with her!”

“You got put with her because you’re an old asshole who doesn’t know how to deal with other people. If you’re gonna be a part of this team, you have to learn to get along with other people.”

You hear Sam and Bucky talking, loudly. 

“She’s just so incompetent. Why would Stark give me his friends’ kid to work with? Have I not suffered enough in this life?”

“You think she’s incompetent because you roundhouse kicked her ass to the moon when she asked you to spar with her. She’s new, she needs guidance. Guidance that YOU are supposed to be providing her. Act like a goddamn person and be nice to the kid. She’s trying to help.”

“Yeah, trying to annoy the fuck out of me. I didn’t even want an assistant. I wanted to be left alone.”

“Yeah well sometimes we don’t get what we want. You don’t have to like her, just be nice to her. If you can’t do that, then I’M gonna roundhouse kick your ass to the moon.”

After a long pause and what you can assume are the sound of handshakes and hugs, you hear Bucky speak.

“I need a drink. Wonder if that kid knows how to do that.”

Your eyes grow wide. You hear footsteps across the room. You begin to hobble to your room as fast as you can. Luckily, you made it there before Barnes suspected you were listening in on his conversation.

You didn’t even make it to your bed before you received a text from the one and only man.

“Make me a screwdriver.”

You text back, pissed at his demands.

After all he put you through, he expected you to make him a drink? Oh no. 

“Can’t. Busy doing research.”

Technically, you were only his do-gooder from the hours of 12:30PM-5PM. You were in the infirmary until 5:20.

“I don’t care. Hop to it. Literally.”

_ What an asshole! The audacity of this man. _

It took you awhile to think of what you should send. Should you just swallow your pride and go make him the drink?

That’s when you remembered your talk with Tony in the infirmary.

Break some skulls.

FInally, after about fifteen minutes of thinking, you send him one final text.

“No, James.”

  
  



	3. No Pain No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long. My interests are always all over the place and I lose the spark to write. Thank you all for your support and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Pleas leave a kudos and a comment if you like this story. Enjoy!

After spending most of your day agonizing in bed, you fell asleep on your queen size mattress provided to you by Tony. 

“A queen fit for a queen” as he put it.

After waking you noticed your body was still suffering from the pain of yesterday’s battering by a belligerent ram that was James Barnes.

You quickly rolled over to text Tony to see if you could get out of physical training from the day. There was no way you could handle going to the gym, especially after telling James no yesterday. 

_ Call him Sergeant Barnes. Who does he think he is?  _

Tony texted back “Don’t worry about it kid. I’ll let Metal Man know you won’t be around the gym, or him today in general. I’ll get someone else to check on you periodically. Love ya.”

You smiled, knowing Tony would fully understand. You opted to take your normal work time to do research that Fury assigned to you yesterday. You liked research. After all, you were a history major. 

After about two hours of studying case files of past perpetrators the Avengers had “handled” you hear a faint knock on your door. 

Without looking up from your papers you shout “come in!”

After the door opens you finally look up to see the American flag himself standing in your room.

You engage by saying “I’m not the biggest patriot, y’kno.”

He smiles. “Neither am I. Not anymore at least. How are you doing Y/N?” 

You shrug while looking back to your research. “Fine I guess. My side still hurts a lot and my face burned when I got a shower because of all the cuts.”

Steve knew you didn’t want to talk about Bucky, or as you called him James.

“Listen, about Buck, he doesn’t-“

You interject, “It’s okay Steve. I know he’s not the friendliest. I know he’s not the most easy going.”

He replies “That still doesn’t give him the right to beat you to the ground like he did. He knew you had no experience in hand to hand combat and still sparred with you like he was sparring with me. That’s unacceptable. I came to apologize for his actions.”

You nodded. “I understand why you’re doing this Steve. I really do. But you apologizing isn’t James apologizing. He has to apologize to me, which I know he won’t, at least yet, but I’m ready to fight back.”

Steve smirked. “I’m glad you have a fire in you. Buck needs a challenge. Especially from a pretty girl, which I do remember him stating yesterday if I remember correctly.”

You scoffed “Yeah right, if anything that was a backhanded compliment at best. He called me stupid and incapable, calling me pretty doesn’t overcompensate. Besides, I’m average looking at best” you state jokingly.

Steve smiled and nodded. “I know this isn’t the best first conversation to have, but I want you to know that although Buck can be a ripe asshole, he has a soft side. Used to be quite the charmer too. I’m also here if you ever need anything. 

You smile “Thanks, Steve. I really do appreciate you coming by.”

“Anytime Y/N” he smiled and started walking out the door before he abruptly turned around once more “Hey uhm, do you know where MacKenzie is? I’ve been texting her since we got out of breakfast. We have training with Fury in ten minutes and I don’t want her to be late.”

“I haven’t, but I’ll let you know if I do.”

“Thanks. Later Y/N. Hope you feel better.”

MacKenzie came out from your closet.

“I think you’d better listen to the Star Spangled Man with a plan and get to training.”

________________________________________________

  
  


You finally decided to get out of bed for lunch around 1 o’clock. You texted MacKenzie to come help you stand up and hobble to the kitchen. With Steve being her “boss,” he understood the situation and was more lenient with her on being his assistant for the afternoon. Not that he ever needed assistance anyways. 

You and MacKenzie reached the kitchen and she sat you down in the nearest chair. 

“You want someone pancakes and bacon?” She questioned. A simple enough lunch. MacKenzie wasn’t the best cook.

“Whatever is fine. I don’t mind.”

That’s when you heard footsteps behind you. 

You just knew it was him, but you did not have the energy to engage. 

He walks in slowly, looking at everything.

“Playing hookie are ya grunt?” He says in a harsh tone. 

“No, being around you just happens to make me sick I guess.”

He walks up to you again and gets in your face. 

“You think you’re hot shit, huh? Just cause you’re close to Tony. Don’t get too comfortable princess. You don’t know what it’s like working for me. You may have a freebie today, but once you’re healed from that piss poor excuse of a fight, you’re all mine to do with what I please.”

“Promise?” You asked with a smirk.

He didn’t like that. 

“Watch it doll. Wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours to get scratched up even more.”

_ What was with him calling you pretty?  _

“I’m soooo scared, Bucky.”

That was the first time you had called him that. It definitely jarred his nerves. 

He immediately strutted out of the room, not knowing how to react to you calling him by his nickname. 

MacKenzie turned around to look at you. 

“Where did that come from?”

________________________________________________

Bucky walked back to his room as fast as he could, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

_ Where does she get off calling me Bucky? I told her to call me Sergeant Barnes.  _

_ She shouldn’t talk back to me.  _

_ She looked so good in those shorts.... _

Bucky stopped in his tracks immediately to shake that thought out of his mind. 

You were just a stubborn kid, not some girl to win over like he was back in the 40’s. 

He did know that Sam started taking an immediate liking to Rachel, but he wouldn’t be caught stuck having a crush on someone who pisses him off to no end. 

What you needed was to be taught respect. 

That’s when Bucky got his idea. 

_ This is gonna be good. _

  
  



	4. Eavesdroppers and Assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried getting this chapter out faster than usual! I felt like you guys deserved it after I was gone for so long. Anyways, I was offered some constructive criticism and hope this chapter clears up some confusion if there was any with the story so far. I hope you guys like the story! If you like the story please leave a comment or a kudos to let me know you're interested! Also, Black Lives Matter, show your support for Beirut, and wear your mask to protect yourselves and others during this hard time. Thank you!

The rest of your day was spent switching between the couch and the bed, watching your favorite comfort movies. Bruce came by twice to give you some medicine for your pain, causing your body to relax and heal as the day progressed. 

Periodically, people came to check on you—, Jess, Rachel, Nat, and Sam, —but you hadn’t seen Bucky since you called him by his nickname. 

You saw the way he got flustered and loved it. You knew you were getting under his skin. He had no reason to treat you the way that he was. Every ounce of anger was uncalled for. You were just trying to do your job. Giving him a little taste of your stubbornness was just a playful way of letting him know you weren’t about to back down, even after what happened regarding the sparring match in the gym. 

However, knowing his past of abuse and the time period in which he actually grew up, made you more accepting of this behavior. 

You know of course that it wasn’t warranted or  _ right _ , but it made you more understanding of his situation. 

You pondered these thoughts throughout your day, replaying everything in your head from the WWE smack down he laid on you to Steve coming to apologize for something he didn’t even do. 

By the time you began your 4th comfort movie of the day, relishing in the time spent that you didn’t have to be with Bucky, you hear two people come into the living room to join you on the couch.

Sam and Nat plopped down with some popcorn and candy as they noticed you were watching a comedy they also enjoyed. You kind of glance over at them a couple times, confused as to why they would so openly join in on doing something with you. They weren’t even your assigned people.. 

An awkward silence filled the room before Sam finally spoke up. 

“Barnes is an asshole. We all talked to him about his little Jiu Jitsu practice and told him there would be hell to pay if he did it again. Tony really laid into him, but I’m sure you already know that.”

Nat chimed in “We just wanted to offer you our comfort since we know Barnes isn’t …-well

he isn’t the greatest…-like Sam said he’s an asshole.”

You smiled. “Thank you both. Steve also came to my room yesterday to offer his support. Don’t worry about me and Barnes though. I’ve got it handled.”

“You’ve got what handled sweetheart?” Bucky comes barging into the room to find out where everyone disappeared to.

“Taking out the trash” you retort, not being in the mood. 

He scoffed “You’re moving out? And so soon, too... well, you won’t be missed.”

“Seems to me like I already live in your mind rent free, James.”

You could cut through the tension in the room with a knife. 

“Jesus, you really do know how to piss a guy off, huh?” Bucky says annoyed. 

“Only the ones who try to beat me up I guess” you say jokingly.

“You’re so funny. Anyways, I came in here to tell you that you better be ready for training tomorrow. We aren’t going to the gym. We’re going to the simulation room.”

“Why are we going in there? Tony’s schedule says-“ you were rudely interrupted.

“Tony’s schedule doesn’t matter. You’re my assistant and we’re following my schedule. No training in the gym tomorrow. We’re going to the simulation room. Got it?”

You salute him and say in a deep and stoic voice “Read you loud and clear, Inspector Gadget.”

He just scoffed and turned to Sam “Are you coming to my room later to hang out with Steve and I or what?”

“I’m going to watch this movie with Y/N and Nat first, Inspector Gadget” Sam looked at you and winked.

You smiled back, extremely satisfied Sam joined in on harassing Bucky. 

“Whatever, I hope you have fun with the little brat” Bucky said as he walked out of the room.

Silence besides the movie playing in the bathroom filled the air again.

“I don’t even know why I’m friends with him. I should have written him off when he asked me if I could move my seat up. CAn YoU mOVe YOur SeAT uP” Sam said in a mocking tone.

“I should have written him off when he threw me on a table and choked me” Nat chimed in.

You looked at them with curiosity when they both simultaneously said “It’s a long story.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Around 8:00PM you walk past Bucky’s room to get to your own for the night. Training continued tomorrow and you knew you needed to be well rested if you were going to be harassed by Bucky from 6AM-5PM, even if you weren’t going to the gym. 

On your way to your room you hear the faint laughter of Sam and Steve while Bucky was speaking. It was an awkward laughter, one that exhibited uncomfortability. That’s when you hear Steve speak up and say “‘You’re joking, right?”

“Why would you think I was joking?” Bucky retorts.

That immediately caught your attention. You decided to stand in front of the door for a quick eavesdrop. This was becoming an unhealthy habit of yours, and you hadn’t even been there for a week. You didn’t care.

“Buck, you can’t do that. Tony would be even more pissed off if he found out that’s what you are planning on doing.”

You stood there even more confused than normal. However, it didn’t take a genius (or a Bruce as everyone would say, which made Tony angry but—-) to figure out that they were talking about what Bucky had planned for you as his assistant. Hadn’t you already suffered enough? 

Sam chimed in “She’s not a dog, Barnes. You can’t treat her that way.”

“Of course I can! Tony said she was my assistant. Doesn’t mean I can’t teach her how to show her boss some manners. Women would have never acted like that toward me in the good ol’ days.”

“But we aren’t in the ‘good ol’ days’, Buck. We are here and now, and you can’t expect her to listen to your every whim like some little housewife. Sure, it’s her job to help you out, but you can’t hold those expectations for her. She won’t reach them, and you know she’s just as stubborn as you are. You’ll just end up even more pissed off than you were from the get go,” Steve said, almost irritated.

Sam spoke again. “Sounds to me like Barnes is just pissed the pretty girl he got assigned didn’t make googly eyes for him like every other girl does.”

“That does make sense. She’s your type to a tee, Buck. You’ve always liked a curvy woman that couldn’t handle your charm,” Steve stated.

“Shut up birds for brains. It doesn’t matter that she’s got a pretty face. She’s a spoiled brat. She’s practically Tony’s own daughter, she’ll get whatever she wants when she wants it. She needs to _work_ for things if she’s going to be my assistant.”

“What the hell even is your problem, Barnes? I knew you could be an asshole AT TIMES but you’ve never treated anyone like this before,” Sam said, also getting rather annoyed by Bucky’s strange behavior.

“I told you, I just don’t like her.”

You had sat through their entire conversation. You were pissed to say the least. You were glad Sam and Steve were at least sticking up for you, but you knew they couldn’t do anything unless they went directly to Tony. You didn’t want that though. You were a big girl and you can handle this by yourself. 

Natasha snuck up behind you at some point during this endeavor and whispered, “Eavesdropping, are we?”

You slightly jumped to turn around and see her leaning on the wall in her pajamas. Something you thought you’d never witness, actually. Talking with Tony, she always seemed so formal. It was kind of nice to see her like this.

“What are you doing here?” you asked her quietly.

‘I could ask you the same thing.”

You rolled your eyes “I overheard them say something regarding me and I needed to know.”

“Don’t worry about Barnes. He will come around. Obviously what he did to you was not okay, and I think he at least knows that. I know he’s an ass but I know he’s remorseful. He’s endured his fair share of pain and he knows he fucked up. You’ll get an apology, and if you don’t, well let’s just say I’ll handle it,” Nat said with a smirk. 

You scoffed. “Yeah right, hell will probably freeze over before he apologizes to me.”

“Trust me.” Nat said as she grabbed your shoulders.

You just nodded. You were exhausted. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

After your tiny discussion with Nat, you decided it was time to wrap up the day. You had already tried going to your room once before your brain so rudely interrupted to tell you eavesdropping would be a good idea. 

You laid down in your bed and opened up YouTube. You decided to fall asleep to some true crime. Usually falling asleep to true crime would leave you a little unsettled, but being in the compound made you feel extremely safe. 

As you laid in bed, your mind was racing on what would happen tomorrow. 

_ What does he have planned for me? _

_ What was he talking about with manners? I have manners. I just don’t grant them to assholes like him. _

God. Why couldn’t you have just been paired with Steve?

  
  



	5. This is the Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for supporting this story. All of your lovely comments have kept it going. I'm almost positive this is the longest chapter yet. I worked 48 hours this week, but I got the urge to write during my shift, so I did! Hopefully the urge will be there tomorrow as well. Kudos and comments make me want to write even more! I hope you enjoy another chapter :) If there are grammar errors I am sorry my boyfriend proofreads for me and he's not very attentive lol.

Bucky didn’t understand why you were such a brat. Of course, being close to a Stark had something to do with it, but he knew that couldn’t be the only reason why you were nearly insufferable. 

He also didn’t understand your mentality. Of course you hadn’t shown any signs of you expecting to get everything you want, but you were defiant against his wishes, and that was enough for him to label you as stubborn. You disobeyed him when he told you to call him Sergeant Barnes. You kept annoying him to spar with you after he  _ blatantly _ ignored your advances. You didn’t get him a screwdriver when he asked you to make one for him. 

Finally, Bucky couldn’t understand why you didn’t swoon for him the second you made eye contact. What Sam had said was true, Bucky was upset at the fact you didn’t fall for him immediately. Of course he would never let Woody Woodpecker know that’s something that bothered him. 

But really. Why didn’t you like him immediately? Of course you were chipper, but he knew you didn’t find him attractive. This obviously was another reason why he decided to ignore you. Was he being petty? Probably. Did he care? A little. He desperately wanted to know why you didn’t like him. It ate away at him. He was handsome and strong. You were at best, a pretty face with some accomplishments. Bucky wouldn’t admit it, but he loved your body. You weren’t thin by any stretch of the imagination. Your thighs touched, and that was okay, hell that was beautiful. You had a stomach, which is also normal. He hated the new societal standards for women. Blonde, skinny, being modest but not too modest. Expecting women to be good in bed but also expecting them to be a virgin. What had society come to? All women were beautiful, and every person just had to find the right person for them. Bucky noticed you didn’t wear tight or revealing clothing, but he wished you would. Bucky never had a “type” but when he saw your body, he was mesmerized. Your face was just the cherry on top. Until you opened your mouth, of course. That’s why he was taking you to the simulation room today. He was going to show you what it’s like to have manners. A quick trip to the 40’s should do the trick. 

________________________________________________

You woke up in your perfectly sized queen bed, comfortable as ever. Your alarm hadn’t gone off yet, but you just knew by looking outside it was almost time to get up. You hated when you did that. You wished it was 1AM and you had 4 more hours of sleep. For the last remaining minutes of your free time, you noticed your body didn’t ache. 

_ Thank god for Bruce. I have to remember to ask him about his other PHD’s, all we use him for is a school nurse.  _

That’s when you also remembered you had to endure another full day of James Buchanan Barnes. And not only that, but you would be alone with him today. You weren’t scared he was going to hurt you, you had a long conversation with Steve, Nat, and Sam and they apologized profusely, even more than they already had. You told them it really wasn’t necessary and that you just wanted Bucky to apologize himself. 

Your alarm finally went off at 5AM sharp, as you also received a message from Bucky. 

“Get ready. Want to get to the room a little early.”

God, did he always have to be so demanding? 

You knew how to take care of yourself. Before this job you already had a Bachelor’’s degree and some career experience, and you gave it up to be bossed around by some fossil who had the luxury being in this time period at all? You were over it and you hadn’t even been at the compound a week.

You quickly got a shower and put on the comfiest pair of workout clothes you could find. You just wanted your time alone with Bucky to end. 

You finally took a deep breath and opened your door. You opened the door and took a step out. You regretted this decision immediately, as you ran right into a wall, or at least what seemed like a wall anyways. Bucky had been standing outside of your door this entire time. 

“You look better when you’re on your knees like that” he said as you began to stand up. He offered you a hand but you smacked it away. He gave a smug smirk.

“Can we just get this over with please. Why are we even going to the simulation room? I didn’t even know we had one of those,” you said playing dumb. You knew what Bucky had planned for you but unfortunately, you did not know all of the details. 

“You’ll see, doll,” he said with a wink. 

Dear God. Could this day get any worse? It was only 5:30AM and you already wanted to die. 

The simulation room was two floors up and hidden next to the indoor shooting range. You weren’t a fan of guns, but you knew signing up for this job that you would have to learn how to use one. Guns didn’t bother you so much as the thought of mass shooters did. 

Bucky immediately went over to the computer. He embarrassingly typed the wrong thing into the computer five times to the point where he needed to call someone for assistance. He called Sam.

“What’s the matter old timer? Can’t figure out how to type your name into the fancy computer machine?”

Bucky glared at you. 

“This is exactly why we are in this room today. You can never learn just when to keep your mouth shut.” 

You glared back. God why did you have to get put with him? He was so, so awful. And for what? 

“It’s the way you don’t know how to treat other people for me,” you knew he wouldn’t know what you were talking about. If he couldn’t figure out how to type his login into a computer without help from Sam, there’s no way he would understand how the “kids” talk these days. 

“Speak English, brat.”

“I didn’t say anything, grandpa.”

“Yes you did. Now tell me what you said so I can understand it.” 

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Sam came bursting through the door.

“What’s the problem now Barnes? Are you and your girlfriend having more issues?”

“Just help me with the goddamn computer.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll get out of your hair so you can spend more time with your lady friend and bow chicka bow wow” Sam states while wiggling his eyebrows.

You laugh knowing fully well he is messing with Bucky. 

Sam winks at you and you both giggle like school girls to see that Bucky is pissed.

“Bold of you to assume I’d fuck a guy 4 times my age.”

“THAT’S ENOUGH. Sam, get the computer going. Y/N, shut the hell up. I’m tired of listening to your mouth.”

“Yes sir, just for you I’ll listen real good,” knowing fully well that you even speaking is disobeying his orders.

Bucky’s cock twitched in his pants at the sound of hearing you call him sir. He pushed that urge down quite quickly, not wanting to embarrass himself and certainly not wanting you to know that he could possibly be attracted to you in any way. You pissed him off. He just had to keep telling himself that. 

Sam left and gave you a quick wave and smile. He briefly mentioned you coming to his room later for a “gathering” but you said you would talk later. 

Bucky clicked the button that Sam had set up for him. 

Suddenly, you were surrounded by an array of people. You were in a club. It definitely wasn’t a club now. The lights were dimmed and there was a band playing rather than flashing lights and a DJ playing Megan Thee Stallion. You hear faint trumpets playing as you saw women with curly hair and knee length skirts walking about. Men with fedoras and suits were trying to get with these women while drinking gin and tonics. You were in the 1940’s. Bucky brought you back to the 1940’s. You were confused why Bucky brought you here. 

Right on cue, Bucky began speaking. 

“I brought you here because you need to learn some manners. Although I’m not that fond of you, I’m going to pretend like I’m trying to get you to dance with me. We won’t actually dance, but you will say your ‘pleases’, your ‘thank you’s, and anything else I teach you regarding manners. You are a stubborn little brat, and I can’t have that if you’re going to be my assistant.”

“Jesus Christ you brought me back to the 40’s to learn my ‘manners?’ I know my manners. I just don’t like using them around the presence of men who don’t deserve to hear them.”

“Well I would get over that quick doll, because we aren’t leaving this room today until you’ve learned something. I don’t care if learning all of them takes a month. You and I will be here instead of the gym until you know how to treat me with respect.”

You rolled your eyes. 

This can’t be happening. You couldn’t BELIEVE this was happening. This is the biggest insult he has thrown at you yet. He brought you to the simulation room to show you how to treat a man like it was 80 years ago? 

“We’re starting. So be prepared.”

You rolled your eyes again and took a seat at the “bar.”

Bucky strolled up in the seat next to you. He ordered a gin and tonic, like the rest of the men in the simulation. That was your favorite drink as well, so you didn’t mind. 

“I didn’t know beautiful women sat alone in bars like this.”

He started.

You ignored him. 

Bucky waited for a reply. 

You finally made eye contact with him “Thank you random stranger for that compliment, my name is Y/N, and I’d like you to take me home and give me a peck on the cheek before I don’t hear from you for three weeks. Don’t worry though, I look forward to bearing all three of our children in 5 years.”

Bucky sighed. “Since you said thank you, we’ll move on. Knock off the commentary though. All I need to hear from you is the basics.” 

You hated this. You absolutely hated this. This was humiliating and you wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible. You have never looked forward to training with Fury, but today you couldn’t wait to sit in a leather chair and be scared shitless by that man. Anything beat THIS.

Bucky handed you a drink. You reluctantly said thank you again. You chatted for a while, about nonsense going on during that time period. Being a history major, you knew exactly what events had occurred. Finally, Bucky asked you to dance, which was a good sign.

_ Thank god this hell is almost over. _

That’s when you noticed his face changed. It was a subtle change, like he was reacting to something going on in the scene. 

He ran over to the computer and hit various buttons that stopped the simulation.

“Are we done?” You ask eagerly. 

Bucky ignored you completely, so you just grabbed your things and waited. Breakfast was soon and you didn’t want to miss it, but Bucky didn’t say you could go.

“Bucky? Can I leave?”

“Just get out,” he mumbled.

“Okay... will I see you at breakfast?”

“I said get out, Y/N,” he said sternly.

You didn’t wait to find out what was wrong. 

You quickly left the simulation room and sat down, leaning against the wall. You were waiting for the other girls to get done with training. You didn’t want to go to breakfast alone, especially not with the thoughts that were swirling in your mind.

You shouldn’t care about Bucky, you shouldn’t. But you did. What was wrong with him? Something made him change during the simulation. You saw it in his face. You didn’t want to press, as you knew what happened when you annoyed him. Of course you knew he wouldn’t hurt you again, but you didn’t want to get screamed at either. 

As the girls caught up with you and you all started walking towards breakfast, you couldn’t get the image of his face out of your brain. He was confused, and noticeably upset. 

_ What happened in the simulation?  _

  
  



	6. Change Is In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We have a lot of housekeeping to cover, so please read this if you can. 
> 
> First, thank you for your patience. I go to school full time and work three part time jobs. The semester is over now, but I work 35 hours a week. It takes a lot out of me to write. I will update my other fan fiction soon, and I plan on writing a Lee Bodecker fan fiction soon too. Also, I barely had time to proofread, so I apologize in advance if there are any fuck ups.
> 
> Second, here are some accounts I have been consuming on social media. Go check them out.  
> Tumblr:  
> Navegandoaciegas  
> Mypoisondevine  
> Gotnofucks  
> Not-a-great-writer 
> 
> TikTok:  
> Indigodetry  
> Tpwk.lu  
> Cameronsilas 
> 
> Third, Update! I created a buy me a coffee account! The pandemic has taken a deep toll on my funds, and anything that would be donated would be appreciated. Although I work three part-time jobs, it's still not enough with Christmas around the corner, alongside moving into a new home. Here is the address if you'd like to donate https://ko-fi.com/kyleey01.
> 
> Finally, Black Lives still Matter. Even though it’s not on your timeline. Here is a link to a google doc to further educate yourself. https://docs.google.com/document/u/0/d/13O7yipKHeIF2-QJ_K9IKIdLQAlN8NgEOF62qQjUjEVM/mobilebasic
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been two days. Two days since you’ve seen Bucky. You carried on as normal, trying to stick to your schedule. For the most part you ended up training with Steve and MacKenzie since Bucky never bothered to show up. As far as your “assistant duties” went, they were non-existent. As long as Bucky didn’t bother you, you didn’t want to bother him. It was possible any interaction would make whatever he was going through worse. 

Even though you loathed the way Bucky had been treating you, the past two days have been lonely. Rachel, MacKenzie, and Jess had been growing closer with Sam, Steve, and Nat respectively. Although no one was becoming too friendly, they at least were familiar with one another. You, however, weren’t as lucky as the others. What “bonding time” you had with Bucky was just an exchange of pure unadulterated rage coming out of both parties involved. 

Was this a part of Bucky’s training? Tough love maybe? Two could play at that game. Tony’s pep talk really kicked your ass into high gear. You were never one to take anyone else’s shit, why start now? 

Finally, on the third day, Bucky emerged from his room. He didn’t look any different, maybe a little bit more pissed off than usual, but he looked clean shaven, well dressed, and ready for the day. You didn’t bother to make a comment. You knew what it was like to deal with depression. You always hated when you couldn’t get out of bed for an entire day. Your family always badgered you as soon as you finally got the courage to exit your comfort zone. 

  
  


“There she is! It’s been a while since we’ve seen you!”

“She’s alive!”

“It’s about time you leave your room. You need to stop being so lazy.”

That one always bothered you. 

Right on cue however, you hear Sam chime in. 

“He’s alive!”

You rolled your eyes and sipped on your coffee. 

Bucky completely ignored Sam’s statement, walking towards you.

He didn’t say a word. You and Sam made eye contact with confused expressions. Bucky never wanted to be near you, let alone sit next to you. What was going on? 

“What kind of coffee are you drinking?”

You slowly turned to look at Bucky. Was he being serious?

“Uhhh, hazelnut with vanilla creamer... are uh, are you going to have some coffee?”

“I think I’ll pass. Just came by to see what was for breakfast.” 

You nodded. What else could you do? This was so unlike Bucky, you definitely didn’t want to ruin the completely mediocre moment. 

Silence dominated the room for several minutes. You intently stared at your coffee, swirling it with your spoon. Sam awkwardly scrolled on his phone. 

Bucky continued to glance between you and Sam, expecting some sort of interaction to transpire that he could engage in. You and Sam weren’t biting. 

Bucky sat up abruptly, but spoke in a gentle manner. “Be in the gym in 10 minutes. We will continue training as usual.”

Grabbing Sam’s toast that just popped out of the toaster, Bucky strutted out of the room.

“Hey man, that’s my bread! You don’t mess with a man's bread!” Sam shouted furiously, running after Bucky.

Although you do admit it’s nice to see Bucky in such a calm state, you can’t help but wonder what had changed in the two days you hadn’t seen him.

You still had yet to understand the complete point of the “manners” training, finding it completely degrading. What had changed? 

It’s not like you ever  _ did _ anything to provoke him in the first place. 

You finished your coffee, bowl of fruit and your side of eggs (Tony would never let you just have coffee for breakfast) and made your way to the training room. 

Everyone was already there, except Rachel. Go figure. Sam would probably give her hell about that later. 

You noticed Bucky waiting for you patiently. 

You walked up to him wearily, scared he might have an outburst at any moment. To be completely honest, you never truly recovered from your first training mishap. He went, as Sam called it, full winter soldier mode. It was like all of his anger and resentment was being pushed on to you. You were an easy scapegoat for his rage. 

Bucky looked at you as you finally approached him. 

“We need to talk before we get started.” 

_ Oh god. _

“Okay...”

“I’ve been out of line. Real out of line. I haven’t been myself lately. There is no real excuse for it. I’ve been a shitty mentor. However, that’s all I’m going to be, a mentor. Not a friend, not anything else, just a mentor.”

You were shocked. Of course this is a long time coming. He was a dick for beating you up in the first day. Although he didn’t use his full strength, the fact he even did it in the first place was humiliating and hurtful to say the least. 

“I... I uh appreciate that Ja- I mean... Bucky” you gave a slight smile in response to his semi-genuine apology, if you would even call it that since the words “I’m sorry” never left his mouth. 

“Like I said, we aren’t friends, I’m just your mentor. Now, let’s get started on how you actually spar with someone.”

______________________________________

Bucky knew he had fucked up once that song played during his stupid ass “manners” training he made you take. What was he thinking? 

The song triggered a memory Bucky had long forgotten. It took him back to the 1940’s, in his decent sized home with blue paint and white window sills. He held his little sister Rebecca in his arms. They were dancing in the living room, swaying back and forth. This was the last time he would see Rebecca before his deployment. 

This memory was Bucky’s wake up call. How would Rebecca feel if she knew Bucky was treating a woman this way? A woman he didn’t even know. Of course he thought he knew her. A rich girl who happened to land upon a job because of her parents connections. Not only that, but to also have three of her friends get positions too? That just didn’t sit right with him. However, alongside the memory, he slowly started to realize she was trying her best and actually working for the position that was given to her. Although Bucky wouldn’t be friendly towards her, he did think it was time to step up and do his job of mentoring. 

While you went to train with Fury, Bucky went back to his room for some “me time” as Sam called it. 

He laid on his bed, grabbing the picture of Rebecca that set on his nightstand.

Even though Rebecca was long gone, he knew she would always have an effect on him.


End file.
